


I Love You

by jaycbee00



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycbee00/pseuds/jaycbee00
Summary: I really wanted to write something for these two. I hope you liked this tiny little snippet of what I have to offer!





	I Love You

_Eddie stepped forward, hands on the handlebars of his bike as he and Richie walked side by side. School would be starting again in a few weeks, and their summer had been, well, interesting to say the least. _

_“Shut up, asshole.” Despite his words, Eddie’s tone was free of malice. Playfully rolling his eyes. _

_“What? All I’m saying is I’m really starting to miss your mom.”_

_Eddie couldn’t help but snicker, shaking his head. The two were walking across the kissing bridge. _

_Richie’s eyes cast off to the side as they passed the mark he had left earlier during summer, when they all had split. His face tinged a slight pink, but he attempted to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach as he eyed the markings. _

_He suddenly came to a halt in front of the markings. _

_“Rich?” Eddie asked, noticing his friend come to a slow halt. “Richie, you okay?” _

_Richie hung his head, face now completely flushed. He nodded silently._

_Eddie blinked, tilting his head. He placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder, and when Richie looked up at him, Eddie offered a kind smile. They seldom shared tender moments, constantly bickering about the smallest of things. But once in a blue moon, and when all was right in the world, the two would act as though they were the only two people on the planet. They would share soft glances and gentle smiles. It all seemed so routine. The fighting and the back and fourths combined with the peaceful and otherwise perfect moments._

_“Eddie,” Richie’s voice was weak, shaky. He stared at Eddie with unsure eyes. “Eddie, I. . .”_

_“What? What is it, Rich?” Eddie’s hand tightened a bit on Richie’s arm, almost reassuringly. _

_Richie let his bike drop to the ground, taking a step away from Eddie as he knelt down in front of the bridge. He reached out hesitantly, thumb brushing over the knife carving. _

** _R + E_ **

_Eddie’s eyes lingered over the amateur carving. _

_He felt his own heart skip a beat. _

_“Rich-”_

_Richie closed his eyes. “Eddie, I’m sorry.”_

_“Sorry?” Eddies face screwed in confusion. “Why are you sorry?” _

_Richie answered by lunging forward, pressing his lips against Eddies gently, inexperienced. _

_Eyes blown wide, Eddie felt frozen and about to melt at the same time. However, Richie pulled back before Eddie could either do so himself or reciprocate. He whimpered a little, fixing his glasses. His hands were in his lap as he sat back on his knees, staring at the dirt road beneath them. _

_“I really like you. I love you.” _

_Eddie felt his head spin. _

_Richie yelped as he was yanked forward by the collar of his Hawaiian over-shirt, lips crashing into Eddies unceremoniously._

* * *

Eddie moaned and pulled away, breathing shallow and eyes fluttering open.

“I love you.” He breathed against Richie’s lips warmly.

Richie froze.

“What?”

Eddie’s eyes hooded and full of devotion glistened a little. His lips tugged upwards, carding his fingers through Richie’s hair as the memory smacked him right across the face. He leaned forward, moving his lips against the others.

“I said I love you.”

Richie inhaled shakily, lunging forward and enveloping Eddie in his arms, wrapping them firmly around the others middle. He buried his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck. Richie laughed, his voice quivering.

In the deadlights, Richie had seen Eddie get impaled right before his eyes. He had saw Pennywise thrust Eddie into the air by his claw and chuck him into a ditch. He had helplessly watched as the love of his life had been dying against the walls of the cistern. And he had screamed and pleaded for the others to help him haul Eddie out of there. Richie had watched Eddie die.

But Eddie wasn't dead.

Eddie was here, in his arms as they were spending one final night in the townhouse together, all six of them.

Six.

He and Eddie had kissed as they watched Neibolt crumble to ashes. They had kissed again in the quarry after teasing of their peers. And they had kissed again when they returned to the townhouse, finding their way upstairs wrapped up in each other. The world around them seemed nonexistent as they stumbled through Richie’s bedroom door, covered in gray water and blood. Their mouths slotting together like perfectly fitting pieces to a puzzle.

And as Eddie was pushed up against the wall, Richie’s hands all over him, Eddie had said those words.

Richie’s eyes filled with tears, laughing softly as he lifted his head from Eddie’s shoulder and he pressed their lips together again.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for these two. I hope you liked this tiny little snippet of what I have to offer!


End file.
